RP:City of Ghosts/Survival
Part One Clutch was growling and whining again. Sef smacked the varren on the back of its head. "Stay quiet, little brother!" he hissed. "Too many ears. They find us." Clutch growled defiantly. The smell of blood was in the air, and he was hungry. The smell carried the promise of wounded prey, or at the very least, fresh corpses. Sef smacked him again. "They find us!" he insisted. Cerberus had already killed all of Sef's team. Sef was not very intelligent but he knew they were looking for something, and he intended to not be found. There was barely enough room in their small hiding place for one of them. Clutch wanted to fight, but he was an animal. Sef held his only friend close. They were safe in their small closet for now. "We kill later, Clutch," he promised, hoping to soothe the beast. "Hide now, and hope they not find us." Part Two It was dark, and it was wet, and it smelled. And Sef didn't care in the slightest. It could even be described as being cozy by his standards. He held Clutch close. The varren had stopped squirming, stopped trying to escape. They were safe. Getting out of the closet was difficult, but once free he had to be quick. Cerberus had not bothered clean up the remains of his team. Their burned, decapitated bodies remained lying in the streets. Sef: WHHHHYYY! Cerberus had not left their weapons, but there was some equipment. Sef looted some flashbang grenades from Krell's body. Another, unrecognizable body yielded some firestorm fuel and a few knives. He had no choice but to return and report the mission a failure. At the basecamp Sef was greeted by a familiar and face. Grang: Explain what happened, where are the rest of you! Sef: Cerberus killed us all Grang: Except you Sef: I excaped, I hid. Grang: Perfect! Just what we needed, a coward! Sef: Not coward survivor! Grang had heard enough from the vorcha underling, and was already prepared to execute him. A simple handgun, and a shot to the head, and he wouldnt have to deal with the pathetic words of this coward. Grang: I have had enough of you as he pulled the gun, and pointed it at Sef, he had failed to realize the capacity of loyalty in a varren, Clutch lunged at Grang's arm, throwing the shot off, hitting Sef in the gut. Sef charged stabbing the battlemaster in the eye. Sef: Why shoot! I survive! Grang wasnt taken down, killing a krogan battlemaster isn't so easy. The krogan threw both him and clutch aside with ease, Sef was forced to use his firestorm on the battlemaster. He burned the krogan from his blinded side, but the krogan charged through the flame pinning Sef too the wall. Sef bit and clawed at the battlemaster doing his damned hardest, clutch regaining his feet and attacking from the other side. Even half burned and blinded the battlemaster put up a good fight before going down, and sef certainly wasn't unscathed. The attention of the other krogan and vorcha in the blood pack was attracted, but Sef was already long gone! A krogan soldier got on the radio "we have a rogue vorcha, probably injured, shoot on sight" Sef had earned the hatred of the blood pack, and in an odd way his freedom. Part three Sef: Need think, why cant think! Sef sat in an alley-way trying to gather himself and his scarce thoughts. He was filled with anger, but not surprise, he knew that vorcha were often killed by the krogan in the blood pack but he had never thought he would face the situation. His woulds had stopped bleeding, and were healing fast! Sef: What do I do! Clutch sat there staring at his master, oblivious to the situation. Sef: No more blood pack, no more friends. He was talking directly too, and perhaps this is what gave him the epiphany, perhaps the first one any vorcha has ever had! Sef: Vorcha is not strong, but vorcha and varren together stronger, friends . . . are good, friends together strong! Sef took a moment to get his bearings, and took inventory of his supplies. Seven flash-bang grenades, his fuel tanks for his firestorm 2/3rds full, two pistols and a varren. He didnt know the area well, so his first priority was to find someone who did. The nearest shop, he shot out the window and entered dragging Clutch with him Sef: Little Brother, find worker! Not a perfect idea, but it was an idea! Part Four The varren was quick, and the vorcha followed. Survival was the current goal and finding someone who knew the district was necessary for it. There they were, prisoners held by Cerberus, there was four cerberus troopers, and eight prisoners. Sef: Good boy Killing four heavily armored humans is not an easy task for a lightly armored vorcha, but he had more experience than the average vorcha, and he was beginning to like the concept of thinking. He held tight onto the skin Clutch, he couldnt have him rushing into the fray and getting killed almost immediately. He pulled out his gun, and waited or one of the troopers to wander away from the group, he waited a long time. He released clutch, the varren pouncing upon the cerberus trooper knocking him too the ground. Sef pulled his gun and unloading round after round into the face of the trooper until he stopped moving, this attracted the attention of the others. The fight was more even now, but Clutchs enthusiasm forced Sef out of cover and into enemy fire. Cerberus guns have a slow rate of fire, and this allowed him to get the upper hand, he fired both his guns. It didnt last long, Sef won but he took eight shots, and Clutch took three, not enough to take down a varren or a vorcha. Sef turned his attention to the prisoners, in the firefight it seemed some stray bullets had killed a few of them. They were batarian prisoners, it took Sef a long while to figure out how to free them, but he managed. They fled but he got his hands on one of them. Tar'rok: Let me go vermin. Sef: No! Tar'rok: I need help, and so do you! Varren, and vorcha strong together, varren, vorcha, and batarian, even stronger. Tar'rok stopped in his tracks, hearing a thought that could actually be considered intelligent from the mouth of a vorcha shocked him. Tar'rok: Okay Sef: Okay, now let us go before Cerberus finds out they are dead Tar'rok: Give me a moment Sef: Why! Tar'rok: We need to strip these troops of their gear. Sef: The dead give strength to hte living? Tar'rok: Good way of putting it vorcha! Sef: Sef! Tar'rok: I assume that is your name, mine is Tar'rok. The two men began to strip the cerberus troops of all that they could carry, and quickly fled to find a safe place. Party Five Tar'rok and Sef set up base in an abandoned workshop. It didn't have much they could use but it was out of the way, and was a semi-defensible two floor building integrated into the walls. The shop was designed for vehicles, but tools are tool, and they were something they needed. Sef: Why here! Tar'rok: I have worked here for eight years, I know the area very well and I know what tools we have available. Sef: Good thought. Taking inventory of their supplies, the firestorm fuel was holding up, they had two pistols, three rifles, a smoke bomb, the flashbang grenades, and whatever armor they could strip. Tar'rok was wearing a set of that they pulled off the corpse of one of the soldiers, but its faceplate was broken when he self destructed. Tar'rok: Give me your armor Sef: Why! Tar'rok: We have to do some work on it, I saw those hits you took back in the fight, you either dont have shields or they are broken. Sef: Vorcha dont need shields! We heal! Tar'rok: That is just an excuse the bloodpack uses so they dont have He set to work trying to affix the shield generator to Sefs armor, it was more than a little bit difficult. Teh vorchas armor was a patchwork of random pieces, he took the liberty of adding new pieces scrounged up from the cerberus armor. Sef: Thank you! Tar'rok: Not something I have heard from a vorcha before Sef: Never had to say before Tar'rok: So what is the plan, how are we going to survive with cerberus out there? Sef: We kill them! Tar'rok: How are we going to kill them! Frustration would be an adequate way yo describe Tar'roks emotions, he was not a leader just a mechanic. Sef: With guns, more guns, bigger guns, and people, more people! Tar'rok: Cerberus and blood pack have the most guns, but we wouldn't last more than twenty seconds against their camps. But there is a rumor i heard. Sef: I think I know this Tar'rok: Arias stash, with it we could easily survive Sef: With it we could rule Tar'rok: Optimistic, but I like the idea! But how do we find it? Part Six Sef and Tar'rok spent far too much time contemplating how to find Arias weapon stash, rumors were that they were hidden in the sewage network beneath the district. But the network was complicated, filled with varren as well, searching aimlessly would be pointless. Sef: What about white shells? Ta'rok: What about them? Sef: They might know! Tar'rok: I dont see any reason they would know! Sef: Think, they know station! They know this place! Tar'rok: I am not sure I am following what you are saying, think your words better Sef: White shells smart, not just smart, need to know, they need know all things! so what they find, we take! Tar'rok: Are you suggesting we steal it from Cerberus when they find it? Sef: NOOOOOO! Tar'rok: Calm down, I am trying to understand. Sef: We take what white-shells already know, pictures of place . . . pictures of home, and we take and look. Tar'rok: Okay, so let me get this straight . . . you want to steal maps of the district from Cerberus. Sef: YES! Tar'rok: How will that help us find arias stash? Sef, was upset, to say the least. He had thought he had come up with a genuinly brilliant idea, and it fell flat on its face. Tar'rok, found himself in the odd position of of actually not wanting to hurt a vorchas feelings. Tar'rok: well, at the very least we wont get lost when we get into those sewers. Sef: YES! not get lost, good thought! Tar'rok had to force a small laugh and thought to himself "I hope to god I dont get killed trying to cheer up a vorcha". Category:City of Ghosts